Forever And A Day
by Shichinintai's girl
Summary: A lone tear escaped once again her eyes, this time not from pain…No. this time from love. Love for the owner of the voice, the owner of her heart. “I love you too Inuyasha…Forever and a day.” whispered Kagome as she retired from the grave. Who knows…


**Forever And A Day**

It was a sunny day. The sun was happily smiling to the people, kids were playing outside, the scent of the cherry trees was making its way thru your nostrils. One word to describe the atmosphere:

_Beautiful._

Young couples were sitting on the benches in the park. You could see them sharing lovely smiles, holding hands and giving each other a small, but sweet kiss. Pure love was on their faces, their bond strong as ever. When you saw them, you would think that their love would last forever.

An old woman passed one of the happy couples, and gave a small sigh. Memories replying in her mind…Memories of when she was young, and in love. Such beautiful, yet tragic memories, wishing she would forget them, yet she kept hold to them like dear life. She continued her path till she reached the destination.

The cemetery.

Holding one red rose in her hand, she went to a particular grave. With each step she took, another memory was replying in her head. A lone tear escaped her eye when she finally reached. A polished stone grave was in front of her. She set the rose down with a trembling kiss on it.

_**Inuyasha Takahashi**_

_**Borned : 22.08.1970 – Death : 09.06.2009**_

_**Taken away too soon**_

_**Mourned by his faithful wife**_

"Hey there…" whispered the old lady. "It's been long my dear. I hope that you are okay there. I want you to know that I miss you dearly and that I wait the moment when we reunite again. I wish I hadn't been so foolish…You were right…Everlasting love doesn't exist."

'_I remember that awful day clearly…The day God took you away from me. It was the best day from my entire life, until the accident. We were supposed to get married…to have children, but fate wasn't on our side"___thought the woman.

_**Flashback**_

_It was a sunny day, birds were singing, kids were pl__aying, everything was peaceful. A small yell interrupted the silence._

'_Inuyasha__! Put me down!!' laughed a young lady who was being carried by a man in his early 30's. _

'_Can't do that cupcake, you are tired and you need to rest and we don't you to fall down, no__w do we?' smiled the man known Inuyasha. His amethyst eyes stared into her cerulean ones. God knew how much he loved this woman. She was his love, his soul, his everything. He would die if something happened to her._

_Reaching the living room, he set her down on the bed, laying her next to him. He took her in his arm, burring his nose in her black mane, inhaling the smell of chocolate and roses. Time slowed down when they stood like that. Sometimes she wished that time would stop and they would stay like that forever. _

_It was time. He couldn't hold it for any longer. He needed to do it. Inside he was shaking with fear…afraid of rejection. _

'_Kagome…' said Inuyasha, looking at the woman next to him, now known as Kagome. Long raven hair cascading down her shoulders, bright blue eyes staring at him with confusion._

'_Yes love? It's something the matter?' She asked with a tint of worry in her voice. He had to hold back a chuckle, she looked so cute when she was worried. Her cheeks were having a tint of red, her eyes were sparkling. _

'_I don't know how to start…I just want you to know that I love you very much. You are my heart, my soul, my everything…I couldn't live without you. You are the only reason why I'm living' he sighed, not knowing how to tell her._

'_I love you to Inuyasha! ... You know that you hold the key to my heart…That yo—'_

'_Will you marry me?' he cut her down, finally gaining courage. _

'_Wh-Wh-at?' she managed to whisper as he took an engagement ring with a small diamond in the centre. She was beyond speechless._

_Tears pouring on her face, a big smile appeared on her face. _

'_YES!' she yelled as she jumped in to his arms. The day couldn't had been better. She was marring the love of her life._

'_I love you Inuyasha' said Kagome_

'_I love you too Kagome…Forever and a day'_

_The day couldn't get worse._

_**Wrong…**_

_Next morning __Inuyasha went to take the news paper, when he saw a child in the middle of the street. A car was approaching…Fast._

'_Kid watch out!' yelled Inuyasha as he pushed the kid from the car. Unfortunately, he didn't manage to get away. He got hit…_

'_**Inuyasha!! NO!!' **__yelled Kagome as she saw Inuyasha fall on the road. Paramedics were near him, trying to keep him alive. No response…_

'_I'm sorry miss…He died.' _

'_Dead…His dead…Gone…Forever…My Inuyasha…Is Gone…I'm alone…' _

_The next days were miserable. She wouldn't sleep…she wouldn't eat. She didn't want too…She needn't too…She __**needed HIM and only him…**_

_**And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
**_

_She was alone…She wanted to die with him…She didn't want to live…_

_**We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)**_

_**End Flashback**_

Tears were spilling on her face…That memory was still replying in her mind. She loved John…and she still does. Every year she comes here with a red rose.

"Another year…another rose…Until next time my love" said Kagome as she raised to leave the place.

A soft breeze hit her old face, a warm and a gentle voice whispering in the air. _"I love you to Kagome…Forever and a day"_.

A lone tear escaped once again her eyes, this time not from pain…No. this time from love. Love for the owner of the voice, the owner of her heart.

"I love you too Inuyasha…Forever and a day." whispered Kagome as she retired from the grave. Who knows…Maybe in time…they will be reunited again.

_**I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
**_

This time forever…

_**Forever's gonna start tonight**__**…**_

_**I'm terribly sorry for the name mistakes. I replaced the chapter with the right names. I hope you like it**_


End file.
